Lemur One-Shots: Volume 1
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing the lemurs' adventures around and outside the zoo. Includes JulienxJulia and MauricexMarlene
1. Subway Surfing

**Lemur One-Shots**

**Chapter 1: Subway Surfing**

Silence passed between the group of five as four of the members had a look around at where they had arrived. After a few seconds, one of the two females of the bunch looked at the one who had obviously made himself the leader. "Um, Julien?" she asked.

"Yes, Julia?" Julien asked, looking over at Julien, who was obviously his queen. The other three members, Maurice, Mort and Marlene were all watching this scene on.

"When you said that we were going surfing, I didn't think this was what you meant!" Julia yelled. The group were down in the subway; Julien had come up with this surprisingly ridiculous idea, and Julia considered it a wonder as to how they all thought that was a good idea.

"Can someone please remind me why we agreed to do this?" Maurice asked, clearly thinking the same thing that Julia was. "I like surfing!" Mort blurted out, innocently. Not surprisingly, Julien and Julia didn't hear either of these comments since they were too busy caught up in their own issues.

"Well, of course we're surfing, silly. On the subway, no less!" Julien smiled. The others stared at him, before crossing their arms and glaring at him in annoyance.

"So, basically you brought us down to the subway just for us to find out that we were riding on top of the trains?" Marlene asked. Julien nodded with an innocent smile; that was basically the main idea. "Okay, I could think of three ways that this idea is stupid, but I know you won't want to listen to me." Marlene responded.

"That's because he thinks he's got the best ideas out of all of us, when that's really not true." Maurice commented, saying that to Marlene so Julien couldn't hear him. The two then started laughing since they were aware of how much of a real fact that was. Julien looked back at them in confusion, and the two immediately shut themselves up when they saw him staring.

"So are you really sure that this is a good idea?" Julia asked. Before Julien could respond, the group could hear the sound of a train coming. "Here comes our ride. Hurry up so you don't miss out!" Julien said, as he turned to the rest of the group before rushing off to jump him. Mort immediately followed him while the other three watched in disbelief.

"Since when does Julien talk like that?" Marlene asked. "I'm not the one to ask about things like that. He's always not easy to figure out." Maurice responded. The two then smiled at each other, and then started to rush after the other two which meant Julia was the only one who hadn't gone yet. Julia then sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Might as well go along with it." Julia commented. She then rushed over and jumped on, grabbing hold of the end of the line and climbing up to find the others already on the top of the train. "What do you guys think you're doing?! It's dangerous to be standing on the top; we might fall off!" Julia yelled out, with the other barely able to hear her.

"Why do you think it's called subway surfing, Julia? You need to be on the top for the full experience!" Julien called in response. Maurice and Marlene were both holding hands so they wouldn't fall off and Mort was just grabbing onto the train.

"I'm a surfer, yay!" Mort cheered. Julia was silent before she started to smile; she was actually starting to enjoy herself now that she was on top. Maybe this wasn't such a ridiculous idea after all. Julien then noticed another train coming and jumped towards it, only to hit a pole instead and slowly slide off while the others watched.

"Maybe we shouldn't do anymore of this." Julia commented. The others nodded in agreement.


	2. In the Office

**Lemur One-Shots**

**Chapter 2: In the Office**

One night at the Zoo Office, the four lemurs, along with Marlene, had arrived to have a look through the Lost and Found Box. This was Marlene's first time coming with them, so Maurice was more than happy to show her everything. "I don't see anyone. We're in the clear, guys." Julia said, as the group started to head inside the office.

"Since when did you start saying things like that?" Julien asked, tilting his head in puzzlement at Julia's new speaking manners. "Didn't you know, Julien? I've been talking like this for a while now, but I don't think you've noticed." Julia responded. Julien started scratching his head in confusion, before the two lemurs noticed that Maurice and Marlene were already walking past them.

"So this is what the Lost and Found box looks like, huh?" Marlene asked, while Maurice already jumped in to have a look for some things. "You know it, Marlene. There are a lot of great things you can find in here." Maurice agreed. Since she now had a good idea of what she could find in the box, Marlene jumped in to have a look with Maurice. Julia then followed suit and started to search through the items in there.

"All right, let's see what we can find in here." Julia said as she fumbled around inside the box. She then smiled and poked her head up as she held up an IPod. "Hey, check this out!" Julia commented. Julien then jumped up onto the top of the box to see what Julia found.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked at the IPod. "It's a smaller, transportable boom box that you can listen to music on. Of course, we'd need to figure out how to add music on this." Julia responded, explaining it in a way that she knew Julien would understand. The two then started to look around wondering how the latter could be done, before Julia looked up at the computer on the desk.

"Maybe we can find some music on there. They have a whole website where you can look videos up, after all." Julia commented. With this, the two jumped up onto the desk so they could get on the computer. Meanwhile, Maurice and Marlene were both still in the Lost and Found box looking for items, and Mort had just jumped in with them.

"Hey, look what I found! It's one of those drinking cups." Marlene noticed as she held up a drinking carton with a lemur head on the lid. Maurice then poked his head up wearing a green sock on top, and when Marlene turned to see him, she started trying to stifle her laughter. "Maurice, you look really funny!" Marlene smiled. Maurice looked up to see the sock on his head, and then quickly took it off and placed it back in the box, giving Marlene a nervous smile.

Up on the desk, Julien and Julia were both on the computer, with Julia being the one to manage it since she knew Julien wasn't very good with all the technology being used nowadays. "Okay, now that we're online, we just need to find where that website is. I remember the name of it, but I don't know what the actual link was." Julia said, as she was busy typing at the keyboard and moving the mouse at the same time. Julien couldn't help but watch, feeling impressed by how much Julia knew about these technological things.

"Now I know why you said you should be the one to manage this; I'm still a bit so-so with these, you know…electronics." Julien commented. "Yeah, but you're always learning something new each day. That's something I always say to myself, the more you know." Julia responded. Julien smiled, knowing that Julia was right. She then looked back at the computer screen and smiled when she saw that they were on the right website.

"All right, here we are! Now all that's left to do is find some music we'd like to listen to." Julia said. She then started typing into the search bar, hoping that they could find some good music tracks.

Back in the Lost and Found box, Marlene was watching Maurice who was busy with a yo-yo. "I didn't know that you were good with a yo-yo, Maurice." Marlene commented. "Yeah, I'm not sure how I'm good with it either. I guess it's just something I picked up." Maurice agreed. Mort was sitting on the other end of the box, playing with a phone.

"Yay, I like adding friends!" Mort smiled. Maurice turned to notice Mort with the phone and headed over to see what he was up to.

"Mort, what are you doing?" Maurice asked. "I'm adding friends." Mort responded, showing Maurice the phone. Maurice had a look at the names that were on the friends list, and then looked back at Mort.

"Do you even know any of these people?" Maurice asked. Mort innocently shook his head. "Then why do you even have them on your list of friends?" Maurice asked. Mort then shrugged, leaving Maurice to sigh and slowly shake his head. Just then, the sound of Evanescence music started to echo through the room prompting Maurice, Marlene and Mort to fall off the edge of the box and onto the floor. They then looked up to see the cause of it: Julien had cranked the volume up to the max and Julia was blocking her ears.

"Julien, can you turn the volume down?! My ears are really starting to hurt!" Julia yelled over the noise of the music. Julien couldn't hear her, unfortunately; he was too busy listening to the song.

"Julia's right! We can barely hear each other speak!" Marlene called, as the other three blocked their ears having to listen to how loud the music was.

"What?! I can't hear you over the noise!" Julien responded. Knowing this wasn't going to end anytime soon, Julia went over to the computer and turned it off manually, with the song stopping as a result.

"This is the last time we bring you with us to the Office." Julia warned. Julien just shrugged, not knowing what the problem was.


	3. Roleplaying

**Lemur One-Shots**

**Chapter 3: Roleplaying**

One morning, Julien was asleep in a lawn chair, but then he woke up and started to sit up looking around. But then, he noticed something: Julia wasn't beside him like she usually was. The two both shared the same lawn chair, and it didn't feel right for them to be separated. Seeing that Julia wasn't here, Julien started to get concerned. "Julia? Julia, where are you?" he asked. As he started to get up to look for her, he could suddenly hear what sounded like heavy breathing behind him; he slowly turned around to see where it was coming from and came face to face with a tall figure completely wearing black; there was a black cape to match and there seemed to be buttons on the centre of the outfit. Julien suddenly screamed in terror and fell backwards as the figure slowly approached him.

"W-what are you?" Julien asked. He didn't receive any response, and slowly backed away until he found himself cornered on the platform, turning his head to notice, and then looked back to see the black figure coming over.

"Please…stay away. I don't know who or what you are, but please leave me alone." Julien said, obviously feeling really scared. He hadn't been cornered like this before, and it was a feeling he dreaded. Even though he had no idea of what this figure was, Julien knew for sure that it was after him and wouldn't stop until it had him where it wanted. Suddenly yelling, Julien jumped off the platform and started to rush off while Maurice watched on in puzzlement.

"Is everything okay?" Maurice asked. Julien stopped short when he saw Maurice, and quickly ran back over to him. "What's going on? I don't think I've seen you this terrified in a while." Maurice commented as Julien immediately hid behind him.

"Oh, Maurice, it's terrible! There's this figure that's completely in black. I don't have any idea of what it is, but I think it might have done something horrible with Julia, and now it wants me next!" Julien explained, shaking in fear all the while. Maurice looked at Julien, confused and then turned to directly face him.

"What are you talking about?" Maurice asked. "Well, when I woke up, I saw that Julia wasn't beside me like she usually is. And when I decided that I should look for her, that was when that…thing appeared. It was completely covered in black, and had this heavy breathing thing going on. It must have done something to Julia, and it wants me next!" Julien explained, and then immediately hid behind Maurice again. Maurice started to think for a few moments; he had a good idea of who was really the one Julien was talking about. But he figured that maybe he should go along with it just so Julien wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well, you won't need to worry. We'll both face this figure head on and find out what it did to Queen Julia." Maurice said. Julien smiled in relief; he felt so glad to hear that someone was going to back him up with this situation. Since he found himself unable to say anything at this point, Julien simply nodded. "All right then. Let's go and get what we'll need to face that thing." Maurice responded, and the two started to rush off.

Meanwhile, Julia was happily laughing to herself when she saw how effective her roleplaying act was. "Man, Julien looked so scared when he saw me in this. I do feel bad for scaring him like that, though. Who would have thought that roleplaying as Darth Vader would work so well?" Julia commented, as she looked at her costume that she had kept hidden; she had been planning to use it for something like this. But then, she could hear someone coming.

"That must be Julien again. Better get back in costume." Julia commented as she grabbed the mask and placed it back on. Meanwhile, Julien and Maurice were both looking around and the two were holding bamboo sticks.

"Okay, where did that thing go?" Julien asked. Maurice then tugged at Julien's arm and pointed ahead, and Julien looked with him to see the black figure that he had seen earlier come over. "All right, you monster, what have you done with my queen?" Julien asked.

"Julia is in my captivity. And if you want to save her, you'll have to go through me first." The black figure responded. Julien then took one step forward; he was ready to take on this figure to save Julia. The figure then brought out what looked like a stick, but it was bright red from near the bottom to the top.

"You ready, Maurice?" Julien asked. "Right behind you, Your Highness." Maurice agreed. There was silence for a few seconds as the three stared each other down, and they charged at each other with their weapons of choice clashing with each other, before they were sent back a few miles. Julien and Maurice then both ran past, and the three's weapons started clashing back and forth.

"You two are very persistent, aren't you?" The black figure asked, as the two lemurs glared at it. "You're right about that." Maurice agreed. Julien nodded in agreement; he didn't want this thing to do anything to Julia.

"But in spite of knowing that you won't succeed, you still take the risk of facing me to save your queen?" The figure asked. Julien and Maurice looked at each other in worry, but then Julien started to step forward much to Maurice's surprise. Julien looked back at Maurice and simply nodded, letting Maurice know that he knew what he was doing. Maurice then nodded back, saying that he trusted Julien. Julien then smiled seeing this and looked over at the black figure.

"What do you have to say about this matter?" The black figure asked. Julien then sighed and looked down; he couldn't believe that he was going to say this.

"Not everyone seems to notice, but I do think that Julia is amazing. She really is someone special, and I can't imagine what my life would be like without her. I do so much that I don't feel proud of myself for, but she always stands by me no matter what. She has so much loyalty and kindness, and I couldn't ask for anyone else other than her. So that's why, as the Sky Spirits as my witness, I won't let you hurt Julia!" Julien proclaimed, and then charged towards the figure ready to bring it down and save Julia. Maurice, who had been listening to Julien all the while, was wordless and staring awestruck.

"He'll really do anything to make sure Queen Julia is safe, won't he?" Maurice asked. Julien charged straight towards the black figure and, with his love for Julia filling him, and slammed it hard with his bamboo stick, sending it flying backwards and hitting the ground hard, causing it to lose its helmet. Seeing this, Julien slowly smiled and started to approach the figure.

"You now know what it means to mess with a king in love." Julien commented. The figure started to sit up, but this time its voice started to sound familiar. "You're right about that." Julien was confused, but then he saw that figure...was actually Julia.

"Julia?!" Julien asked, jumping back from surprise. Julia looked up at Julien to see his expression of disbelief, and then she started laughing.

"I got you good, Julien!" Julia smiled, as she was laughing her head off. Julien and Maurice stared in silence, but then Maurice suddenly started laughing much to Julien's shock.

"Maurice...you were in on this act as well?" Julien asked. Maurice then looked up at Julien, completely unaware that Julien wasn't happy.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Maurice smiled, and then he and Julia fell on their backs laughing. Julien stared at the two in silence, before his expression of disbelief was slowly being replaced with anger and hurt; he seriously thought Julia was in danger, but it turned out she and Maurice both just made it an act and played him for a fool in the progress. He then glared at the two and started to hold his bamboo stick up in the air, which the two noticed as they silenced their laughter.

"You really thought it would be funny to make me a fool in your game? Well, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine." Julien said, as he glared at Julia and Maurice. The two quickly started to get nervous, seeing how furious Julien was at them for making a mockery out of him.

"You think this might be a good time to run, Maurice?" Julia asked. "Yeah, I think so." Maurice agreed. The two then screamed in unison and started to make a run for it with Julien chasing them down.


	4. Lost Our Julia

**Lemur One-Shots**

**Chapter 4: Lost Our Julia**

The four lemurs and Marlene were both on their way to Central Park, with Julia happily running ahead of them. "Come on, you guys! I don't want to miss the opening; they always have the best openings when it rolls around." Julia smiled, and she started to rush ahead while the others were trying to catch up with her. Julia was talking about the Central Park Fair; it always came around this time of the year, and Julia had insisted on them going this time.

"Can someone please remind me why we all agreed to go to this?" Maurice asked, as the others were struggling to catch up with Julia. "Hey, you know that Julia has been looking forward to this event all year. We almost never go, and this is the first time that we'll get to be there, let alone see the opening. So, let's try to ruin things for her, okay?" Marlene explained. Maurice looked at Marlene in silence for a few moments, before he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Julia, please, you need to slow down! You're going to make me lose you in the business of all of this." Julien called as he ran over to Julia, who turned to see him. Julia happily laughed before she grabbed Julien in her arms.

"Sorry about that, Julien. It's just that you can't believe how excited I am about this! This is going to be the first time we'll see the opening of the Central Park Fair. We almost never go when the opening starts, so this is going to be a first for us. Come on, let's go!" Julia smiled, before she threw Julien up in the air and started to rush off ahead, with Julien landing on the grass in front of the others. Julien then looked up and sighed; he was usually the one for excitement, but Julia was starting to wear him out now.

Soon, the group arrived at the site of the opening and climbed up onto the top branch of one of the trees so they could get a closer view. Julia grabbed out a pair of binoculars so she could have a close up view of everything that was happening. "Wow, this is so exciting! I can't believe that we get to see everything from up here. We might even be able to have a look around when we get the chance." Julia smiled. The others were just staring at her, wondering when exactly she was going to calm down.

"Julia, I know that you're all worked up about this. But do you think you could calm yourself down a bit? Your excitement is wearing us out." Marlene said. Julia looked back at the others to see that they were staring at her, so she smiled innocently and nodded in agreement. Seeing her response caused the others to sigh in relief.

"Good thing you said something." Maurice commented. Marlene brightly smiled; she was just doing her job. As Julia stood on the end of the branch, she frowned from thinking that she wasn't getting a close enough view of the opening, so she turned to Mort.

"Mort, could you do me a favour and hold my tail so I can have a better view of everything?" Julia asked. "Okay!" Mort responded. With this, Julia jumped off the branch while Mort held onto her tail. As Julia had a look, she suddenly smiled when she saw that everyone was heading inside; that meant the place was open.

"Now's our chance, everyone! Come on, let's go!" Julia called. Unfortunately, Mort thought Julia told him to let go, so he let go of her tail causing her to drop down from the tree and land on the head of someone who was going inside. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice Julia on his head, but Julia looked up at the group in annoyance. "Mort, I didn't tell you to let go!" Julia yelled.

"Sorry!" Mort responded, before he noticed that the others were frowning at him as well. Julia sighed from annoyance as she sat on the person's head and crossed her arms.

"I might as well make the most of it until I get in there." Julia commented. Fortunately, she didn't need to wait too long because she noticed that she was already there, so she jumped off the person's head so she could have a look around. "Wow, look at this place! It's so huge, I could never imagine the whole zoo comparing to this. Maybe I could have a look around before I go and find the others." Julia said, and so she started to rush off ahead to have a look at the stalls and the entertainment that was included.

Outside of the fair, the others were looking around trying to find where Julia had gone. "I don't believe it. Thanks to that simple understanding, we can't find Julia anywhere here." Marlene sighed, while Julien was still staring down at Mort in annoyance. Maurice noticed this and immediately ran over to the two.

"Okay, can you please stop putting the blame on Mort for this?" Maurice asked. "Well, it is his fault, Maurice. Were it not that he let go in the first place, we wouldn't be stuck in this mess!" Julien retorted, and then looked away with his arms crossed. Mort then looked down sadly with his eyes having gone big in sadness. Maurice quickly noticed and picked Mort up in his arms.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Mort. He's just upset because Queen Julia's now lost in this place and we need to find her. Besides, I know that you didn't mean to do that; anyone can make a mistake like that." Maurice explained. Mort looked up at Maurice, and then he smiled and his eyes went back to their normal size.

"Thank you." Mort responded simply. Marlene couldn't help but smile as she watched this; she didn't really have any idea that Maurice and Mort got along this well. But now that she was seeing the two together for the first time, she was really noticing how much of a different these two were in comparison to the others together.

Julia was having a look around the Fair and she had to admit, she was impressed. There were a lot of game stalls around, as well as stalls to buy things. "I don't believe it; this place is even more amazing than I though. There's so much to do here, it'll keep anyone busy for quite a few hours." Julia commented. But then she noticed one particular stall that got her attention; it was a man blowing bubbles into the air. "This is amazing. It would so great if Julien and the others got to see this." Julia said, as she sat down to have a look at the bubbles that flew over her head.

Meanwhile, Julien and the others had just arrived inside the Fair and were still looking for Julia. "I don't believe this. There's still no sign of Julia anywhere, and we've been searching for quite a while now." Marlene sighed. Julien couldn't help but shake his head in annoyance of their situation as well. They weren't getting anywhere trying to find Julia like this; it would help greatly if they at least had some idea of where she could be. As Julien was starting to wonder how that could be possible, Maurice looked up to notice something.

"Hey, look at that!" Maurice said, pointing up at the sky. The others looked with him to see bubbles slowly drifting over their heads. Mort started happily jumping in the air to try and grab at them. "Where'd those come from?" Maurice asked, as he and Marlene were both wondering the same thing. Julien had a look in the direction they were coming from, and then a bright smile suddenly crossed his face.

"This...this is a message from the Sky Spirits! They're showing us where to find Julia!" Julien smiled, and he immediately started to rush off ahead while the others followed him not too far behind. Meanwhile, Julia was happily watching the bubbles float away as they were blown into the air.

"This is so great. I wonder if the others are seeing this; I wouldn't want them to miss out." Julia commented. She could hear someone coming from behind her and she turned around to see Julien and the others. "Hey there, you guys! Glad you made it. But, how did you find me?" Julia asked. Maurice simply pointed to Julien so that she got the main idea. Julia then happily laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, Julien. You're not ever going to change, are you?" Julia asked. Julien just shook his head; that was a definite no.


End file.
